Jack McHammer
|Relatives = |Alias = Jack }} Jack McHammer, is a "Monster Fighter" and a close friend of Rodney Doc. Jack is the Monster Fighters lead mechanic and weapon repairer. Biography Some years prior to his adventure against Lord Vampyre, Jack was a janitor on the Lego University. One day, Dr. Rodney Rathbone was invited there to give a lecture for the entire school about his adventures. Unfortunately, the school got attacked by a large gang and held the entire school hostage with the exception of Rodney and Jack who managed to avoid the gang-members. Rodney tried to fight the gang off by himself but was quickly stopped by their leader who placed a bomb in the school and would set it off if Rodney didn't comply and helped him. The leader wanted Rodney, a renounced treasure hunter, to decipher a map leading to a great treasure. Rodney agreed and helped their leader against his wishes as he didn't saw another way to rescue the students. Jack with the help of his hammer secretly took out many gang members as he wanted to save the students as well. As Rodney almost deciphered the map, Jack jumped into the room from above and attacked the leader with his hammer. Rodney, using the opportunity, quickly defeated the other members in the room and noticed Jack's impressive fight. The leader overpowered Jack and activated the bomb's countdown. Rodney fought the leader while Jack defused the bomb and as Rodney defeated the leader, Jack finally deactivated the bomb. Impressed by Jack's skills, he and Rodney became friends and together they went on adventures. Eventually, Jack and Rodney gathered a team to combat the immortal Lord Vampyre and prevent him from eclipsing the sun forever. At one point before the Lord Vampyre adventure, Jack encountered The Scientist alone and was kidnapped by the latter. For reasons currently unknown, The Scientist removed his arm and replaced it with a powerful mechanical arm. Jack managed to free himself though he held a grudge against him. Physical Appearance Jack wears sand blue jeans with knee-pads, pockets, and belt printing on the hip. He has a plaid green shirt and a leather jacket. He has one green arm with a yellow hand, and one cybernetic arm. Jack has dark orange eyebrows, mustache and a full-grown beard. He tends to have a growling expression. Jack wears a flat dark grey hat, and carries a large hammer. Personality Jack is a burly lumberjack, built like the trunk of an oak. He never leaves home without his hammer and manly red beard. He also loves lifting things up and putting them down. He is relatively calm as he defused a bomb while it was activated as well as going up against powerful monsters. Despite Jack's rough nature, he is kindhearted and very loyal to his friends. However, he has a vengeance against The Scientist as he was the one who removed his arm and replaced it with a mechanical one. Jack never backs down in a fight as he wouldn't take a defeat by supernatural enemies. Even against powerful enemies like Lord Vampyre and The Monster. During Rodney's fight against Lord Vampyre, he had his back and took down The Monster and the Vampire Bride. Although Rodney told him, as well as the others, to stay behind and not enter the castle at any cost, Jack helped his friend nonetheless. Abilities Peak Human Strength: Jack possesses impressive human physical strength and is stronger than the average human. He can wield and lift his hammer easily and throw it with no effort. He was able to throw and fight head on with the Vampire Bride and The Monster, albeit with some difficulty. He is also strong enough to hurl his human enemies through a brick wall. Peak Human Durability: Jack has denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans. He's capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot, like falling of Lord Vampyre's castle without much disorientation or high blunt-force trauma. He can however be easily knocked out when he's hit in the face with his own hammer. Thanks to his hammer, Jack is able to block attacks and defend himself against supernatural enemies. Peak Human Stamina: Jack's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood. This allows him to be physically active for longer periods of time than an average human. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Jack is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as he was able to hold his own against The Minions but also briefly against Lord Vampyre by himself. He's rather skilled with using techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, and holds. His hammer wielding skills and mechanical arm gives him an advantage in combat against the supernatural enemies as supposed to his teammates. He was the only one that Rodney allowed to stay inside the castle with him because of his combat skills. Expert Hammermanship: Jack possess great skill in wielding his hammer. He possess great proficiency in skill, power and defense making him very dangerous in close combat. He can also break down structures and take out heavily armored enemies. He can also easily throw his hammer and hit his opponents with it but needs to retrieve it himself. With his hammer, he's capable of performing devastating, hard-hitting strikes and smashing his opponents flat. With his hammer he can knock back opponents like the Bride, Lord Vampyre and The Monster fairly easily. Skilled Marksmanship: Although not always seeing using it, Jack has shown to be a skilled marksman. He has shown excellent accuracy with regular guns as well as higher caliber ones. He does prefer higher caliber ones as well as bigger guns when necessary and available. Skilled Mechanic: Jack is a very skilled mechanic and innate understanding of even the most complex aspects of mechanics with little or no study. He build the Monster Fighter's vehicle's and their weapon systems. Which he can also repair if damaged. He can also repair his own arm when it's damaged. He can also deactivate a bomb with relative ease, even when its counting down. Equipment Cybernetic Arm: Jack possess a strong and durable cybernetic arm, similar to Rodney Doc's mechanical leg. *'Enhanced Strength': Jack's cybernetic right arm possesses great physical strength. His arm allows him to lift up The Minions easily and deliver powerful punches and strikes. *'Enhanced Durability': Jack's cybernetic right arm is quite durable and can protect him against enhanced attacks. He used it to protect himself from Swamp Creature's assault and spear attacks. *'Electrical Shocks': However when his arm is damaged enough, Jack is able to shock enemies with a high electrical voltage. His shock doesn't effect the Monster however, but does effect the other Minions too great effect. He cannot control these shocks however and are emitted continuously. **'Electricity Infusion': Jack can also infuse the electricity with his hammer to enhance it's smashing capabilities. This makes his hammer strong enough instantly KO Romero, defeat the Vampyre Bride and briefly stun Lord Vampyre. Trivia *Jack's name is a pun on the tool "Jackhammer". *Jack shares his first name with Jack Spidrox. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Monster Fighters Category:Deceased Characters